Love Score!
by Nagisa Sumeragi
Summary: Saatnya pengambilan rapor, Kamui kebingungan, dia kan enggak punya orangtua! Gimana dong! SubaruKamui,  Slight Yaoi, saya tau judulnya rada *ngeh*...


:: Love Score ::

:: X/1999 Fanfiction Archive ::

Disclaimer:

I don't own 'X', if I am, I'll bring Kamui, Subaru, and Kotori home!

Summary:

Saatnya pengambilan rapor, Kamui kebingungan, dia kan enggak punya orangtua! Gimana dong! SubaruKamui, Slight Yaoi, saya tau judulnya rada *ngeh*...

* * *

-Class 1-Z (kelasnya Kamui)-

"yak, karena kita sudah selesai Ujian tengah Semester (yang menurut Author sangat MEMATIKAN.), besok kalian ngambil rapor bayangan yaaah!" Bapak Guru mengumumkan kepada murid-muridnya tercinta.

"TIDAAAAK!" para murid langsung panik, shock, malah ada yang sampe katatonik. Waduuh...

"loh? Loh? Loh? Kok pada lesu sih? Kan itu hal yang bagus!" si guru sinting tersebut bertanya.

"BAGUS DARI MANA? GEMPA BUMI DI TOKYO TUH BAGUS!" para murid langsung nyemprot si guru yang malang nan sinting. Kamui langsung SWT.

"oke oke oke... nah, besok diambil, jam 10.00, yang ngambil boleh kakak, om, tante, kakek, nenek, ataupun wali, tapi seenggaknya harus 20-tahun! Jangan telat yah, sekarang boleh pulang!" si guru cepet-cepet keluar dari ruangan.

"SHIROU-KUN! Nanti siapa yang ngambil? Aku sih mungkin ibu-ku!" Segawa Keichii berlari menuju Kamui. Yang kelihatannya bingung sekali.

"ah, aku enggak tau. Ibuku sudah meninggal, bibi-ku **." Kamui menggumamkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"apaan? Aku enggak denger!" paksa Keichii.

"kubilang, aku sudah enggak punya siapa-siapa lagi.." ujarnya sedih.

"aww... sabar yah Shirou-kun. Kalo enggak minta aja temanmu buat jadi wali!" ujar Keichii enteng.

*_hm... wali ya? Harus 20-an. AKU TAHU!* _Kamui menepuk tangannya. Keichii jadi bingung.

"kenapa Shirou-kun? Ada masalah?" Kamui tersenyum imut. Bikin si Keichii ngeblush.

"enggak apa-apa Segawa-kun. Aku Cuma dapet ide. Aku pulang duluan yah." Kamui melambaikan tangannya ke Keichii. Bikin Keichii makin ngeblush.

*_ya tuhanku... andaikan aku bisa membuat Shirou-kun jadi uke-ku...*_ Keichii langsung hentai-mode.

* * *

-DoH Headquarters-

"Tadaima..." Kamui memasuki rumah yang ditinggali para DoH. Atau Seven Seals. Yuzuriha, dan Inuki langsung menghampirinya.

"Okaeri Kamui-san! Aku sudah buat makan siang loh! Ayo makan!" ajaknya ceria.

"baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu. siapa saja yang ada disini?" tanya Kamui sambil menuju tangga.

"ada Sorata-san, Arashi-san, Subaru-san, Karen-san, dan Aoki-san. Aku heran, tadi Karen-san dan Aoki-san diseret kesini oleh Sorata-san, kayaknya sih tentang ngambil nilai gituu..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Sorata dan Arashi juga bingung ya.. baiklah, aku nanti ikut makan, tunggu dulu ya." Ujarnya lembut sambil naik ke kamarnya.

Setelah Kamui mengganti seragamnya, ia turun sambil menemukan Sorata yang nangis-nangis meminta Seichiiro untuk menjadi walinya.

"ayolah Seichiiro-san! Nanti aku tak bisa ngambil nilai! Kasihanilah aku!" Sorata ngeplis-plis.

"ah, Sorata-kun. Aku sih bisa-bisa saja. Cuma pekerjaanku yang bikin susah..." Seichiiro menenangkan Sorata yang kayaknya air matanya gak abis-abis. Karen akan mengambil nilai Arashi. Jadi ia dan Arashi sedang berbicara. Yuzuriha sedang memaksa Subaru untuk makan.

_*kesempatan nih.*_ pikir Kamui. Dan ia menghampiri Subaru.

"Subaruuu..." Kamui memasang wajahnya seimut mungkin, Subaru yang menengok agak ngeblush dan berkata.

"ada apa Kamui?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"gini, besok ngambil nilai rapor bayangan, dan aku tak punya keluarga lagi. Ibuku meninggal terbakar, bibi Tokiko badannya hancur berantakan melahirkan sebuah PEDANG, dan aku tak merasa punya ayah. Jadii... TOLONGLAH AKU SUBARU! AKU ENGGAK PUNYA SIAPA-SIAPA LAGI BUAT NGAMBILIN NILAIKU! PLEASE!" Kamui nangis-nangis dipangkuan Subaru yang sedang duduk. Subaru jadi agak sal-ting.

"kenapa enggak minta ambilin Nokoru-san aja?" tanyanya ke anak laki-laki bermata Violet itu.

"ENGGAK MAU! ENTAR AKU DIKIRA APANYA NOKORU LAGI! KAREN-SAN SUDAH NGAMBILIN NILAI ARASHI! SEICHIIRO-SAN SUDAH DIAMBIL SORATA! FUUMA JAHAT, MASUK DoE, GAK BISA DIMINTAIN TOLONG! SELAIN ITU, FUUMA JUGA MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR! HARUS 20 TAHUNAN! PLEASE SUBARUUUU...!" Kamui memasang _puppy eyes, _membulatkan matanya, membuatnya seimut mungkin. "ya? Ya? Ya? Please Subaruu... Subaru baik deh... ya ya ya?" lanjutnya.

-Subaru POV-

* * *

Kamui memaksaku untuk mengambilkan nilainya. Tapi aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya Kamui. Kalo aku seme-nya lain ceritanya. Mana Kamui pasang wajahnya yang super imut itu... Susah nolaknya. Padahal tadinya aku mau kerumah Klien-ku. Terpaksa kubatalkan deh. Aku melihat Sorata, Karen, Arashi, Yuzuriha, dan Seichiiro-san. Mereka seolah-olah bilang _terima-aja-Subaru-kasian-Kamui-nangis-gitu-mana-imut-banget-lagi. _Emang susah ya nolak permintaan cewek—ehm, cowok yang manisnya minta ampun. Namanya juga Bishonen.

"baiklah, akan kuambilkan. Jam berapa Kamui?" Subaru tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk Kamui.

Kamui langsung cerah lagi wajahnya. Wajah super imut masih diwajahnya. Tersenyum lebar, ia kembali memeluk pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, membuat Subaru terjatuh dari kursinya.

"beneran? Sungguh? Horeee! Makasih Subaru! Baik deh!" Kamui tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya ia bahagia sekali.

"iya bener. Aku ambilkan. Jam berapa?" tanyanya pada Kamui sambil membantu pemuda bishonen itu berdiri.

"katanya sensei jam 10.00..."

"baiklah.. dan Sorata, Yuzuriha, berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu." aku memelototi dua orang Seals yang senyam-senyum gaje melihat kami.

"baiklah Subaru-san! Nah sekarang waktunya makan siang! Makan yang banyak ya!" Yuzuriha mengajak semuanya makan bersama. Dan Kamui, masih tersenyum. Ikut makan dengan mereka.

-End of Subaru POV-

* * *

~_at night...~_

Kamui, Subaru, Yuzuriha, dan Arashi sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Seichiiro sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Disuruh pulang sama istrinya. Begitu pula dengan Karen, ia harus 'kerja'.

Sorata, Yuzuriha, dan Arashi sedang sibuk nonton Anime 'Fortune Arterial ~Akai yakusoku~' yang diteyangkan di TV. Well, hanya Yuzuriha yang menonton. Sorata sibuk menggoda Arashi dengan rayuan-rayuan gombalnya yang kurang gombal. Kamui tertidur di pangkuan Subaru, Subaru sendiri sedang membaca buku tentang 'How to Catch Your Sister Murderer' karangan Author *plak*. Kadang sulit dipercaya nasib bumi ada ditangan... biksu dari Kouya yang suka ngegodain cewek, miko yang cuek bebek, anak SMP dari kuil Mitsumine yang ceria dan _cat-like_, seorang Onmyouji yang _angsty_ dan pendiam, anak SMA kelas 1 yang labil, seorang editor majalah, dan seorang... _soapland girl_.

"nee-chan... nee-chan secantik Haruna Yuki, seimut Shirou Togi, dan sedingin Kiriha Kuze..." Sorata merayu dengan membandingkan Arashi dengan karakter di Fortune Arterial.

"..." Arashi hanya diam saja. Cuek bebek.

"bosaan... –ganti channel- WAH! ADA JUN KANZATO! JUN KANZATO! Keren bangeeett..." Yuzuriha mengganti channel dan ketemu sama Persona –trinity soul-.

"tenanglah sedikit, Kamui sedang tidur. Kalau dia bangun gara-gara kalian, nanti ia mengamuk." Subaru mengingatkan para Seals –maksudnya Yuzuriha dan Sorata karena Arashi diam aja- untuk tenang.

"hehehehe, Kamui imut banget yah kalo tidur. Iya nggak Yuzuriha-chan? Subaru-san?" tanya Sorata sambil memandangi wajah Kamui yang imutnya masya Allah kalo lagi tidur.

"hehehehe, iya ya Sorata-san. Kayak anak SMA biasa. Padahal dia adalah 'Kamui'." Yuzuriha ikut-ikut ngeliatin.

"Ibu...Kotori...Fuuma... kembali..." Kamui ngigau, "Subaru... senyum..." dia ngigau lagi.

Seisi ruangan langsung diam, Kamui merindukan Ibunya, gadis yang ia sayangi, dan pemuda yang ia percayai, sekarang sudah tidak ada, meninggal terbakar, dibunuh oleh kakaknya, dan menghianati Kamui. Subaru ikutan terdiam mendengar Kamui juga memimpikan dirinya.

"Subaru..." Kamui ngigau lagi.

"Subaru-san... senyumlah untuk Kamui..." Sorata menoleh ke arah Subaru yang sedang menenangkan Kamui.

"tentu." Jawab laki-laki berumur 23 tahun itu.

"dari tadi Kamui-san ngigau-in Subaru-san terus... kita enggak..." Yuzuriha agak kecewa.

"iya ya, dari tadi yang dipanggil Subaru-san terus... jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan nih..." Sorata memegangi dagunya. Seolah berpikir.

"hush, kalian ini ngomong apa sih. Nanti Kamui bangun baru tahu," ujar Subaru sambil berdiri menggendong Kamui yang badannya ringan sekali.

"mau kemana Subaru-san?" tanya Arashi yang akhirnya buka mulut.

"membawa Kamui kekamarnya. Kalau disini terus nanti ia bangun." Dan Subaru pun berlalu.

* * *

::Kamar Kamui::

Kamar Kamui benar-benar sederhana. Bercat putih dengan gorden berwarna sama dengan matanya. Hanya ada kasur, meja belajar, lemari, dan kursi kecil disana. Benar-benar mirip dengan kamar Subaru.

"nah, sudah." Subaru membaringkan Kamui di kasurnya, Kamui memakai piyama violet dari yang kelihatannya halus sekali. Pasti Yuzuriha kebanyakan pake pelembut pakaian lagi. Pikir Subaru sambil memandangi Kamui dibalut piyama yang sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Saat Subaru mau beranjak keluar, tangan Kamui memegangi _trench coat_ merahnya. Subaru menoleh, Kamui terbangun. Mata violetnya yang besar memandangi Subaru.

"jangan... pergi..." kata Kamui setengah sadar.

"tidak, aku disini Kamui." Subaru menarik kursi kecil didekat tempat tidur Kamui. Duduk dan menunggui Kamui untuk tidur. Layaknya seorang Kakak yang menunggui adiknya.

"Subaru disini saja... yah?" pinta Kamui.

"baiklah, tapi Kamui tidur ya?" Subaru menggenggam tangan mungil Kamui. Menyentuh bekas luka yang ditorehkan Fuuma ditangan mungil itu.

"iya..." dan Kamui pun kembali tidur... Subaru tersenyum, ia menyadari beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mencintai pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu.

'_Hokuto-chan... sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pengganti Seishirou-san dihatiku.' _Pikirnya.

Subaru merebahkan kepalanya disebelah tangan Kamui. Dan memasuki alam tidurnya.

* * *

~_in the Morning..._

Subaru terbangun masih dikamar Kamui. Tangannya masih menggengam tangan Kamui. Ia tersenyum dan melihat jam.

"sudah jam 8.00, saatnya membangunkan Kamui." Subaru mengguncang tubuh pemuda bermata amethyst itu.

"Kamui...Kamui... ayo bangun, katanya mau ngambil nilai..." Kamui membuka Matanya. Sedikit menguap dan bangun.

"selamat pagi, Subaru!" ujarnya ceria.

"selamat pagi juga Kamui. Ayo mandi, dan sarapan. Kelihatannya Seichiiro-san dan Karen-san sudah datang. Ayo kebawah. Aku kekamarku dulu ya." Subaru beranjak keluar, Kamui memandanginya.

"jadi Subaru... semalaman tidur disini?" tanya Kamui tak percaya.

"kan Kamui yang minta..." jawab Subaru enteng.

"ma-maaf Subaru..."

"enggak apa-apa. Ayo mandi sana, ntar telat loh." Subaru tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar Kamui.

* * *

::Living Room::

Seichiiro dan Karen sudah datang, pakaian Karen hari ini 'normal' karena mau mengambil nilai Arashi, Yuzuriha jaga rumah, bersama Inuki. Subaru turun, ia memakai trench coat merah dengan kaos turtleneck hitam, dan jeans, dan boots hitam yang biasa ia pakai. Subaru kereen... *Author pingsan*

"selamat pagi Subaru-san!" sapa Yuzuriha. "jadi ngambilin rapor Kamui-san?" tanyanya.

"jadi, Kamui masih diatas sebentar lagi juga turun." Ia memposisikan dirinya diujung meja, kursi disemelahnya untuk Kamui.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sorata dan Kamui turun, Kamui memakai T-shirt biru tua dengan garis-garis merah melingkar di dadanya. Dan jeans.

"pagi semuanya." Sapa Kamui.

"pagi Kamui-kun." Karen balik menyapa.

"soo... gimana tidurmu?" tanya Sorata iseng.

"tidurku? Enggak apa-apa kok?" Kamui jadi bingung.

"ho? Begituu..." Sorata diam-diam melirik Subaru yang memberikan _death glare _pada biksu Kouya itu.

"nah, ayo sarapan! Trus kalian boleh pergi!" Yuzuriha dengan cekatan menaruh piring-piring didepan teman-temannya. Setelah mereka Sarapan, mereka ber-6 pergi dengan mobil Seichiiro.

* * *

::CLAMP School::

Saat sampai disekolah, sudah ramai disana. Banyak anak-anak SMA yang diambil nilainya oleh orangtua meraka. Ada yang mukanya cerah, ada pula yang suram.

"ayo Subaru!" Kamui menarik Subaru pergi ke kelasnya. Subaru mengikuti dari belakang, tersenyum melihat betapa cerianya Kamui.

"nah, ayo juga Seichiiro-san, ke bagian SMA kelas 3!" Sorata juga pergi kekelasnya. Arashi masih kelas 2, dengan tenang ia pergi bersama Karen.

(Author sama sekali enggak tahu Sorata dan Arashi itu kelas berapa, jadinya ditentuin sendiri deh! *author dilempar karena ngawur*)

* * *

::Class 1-Z::

Saat Kamui memasuki kelasnya ia langsung disapa oleh Keichii dan ibunya. Subaru kaget, Kamuinya sih biasa aja.

"Pagi Shirou-kun! Oh, Sumeragi-san, anda mengambil nilainya Shirou-kun ya?" tanya Keichii *sok* kenal sama Subaru.

"uh, iya." Jawab Subaru agak kaku, kaget dengan betapa SKSD-nya Keichii.

"wah, Shirou-kun, laki-laki ini kakakmu?" tanya ibunya Keichii.

"bu-bukan tante... Subaru ini wali saya..." Jawab Kamui.

"wah, begitu ya. Ayo Keichii, namamu dipanggil." Keichii dan ibunya langsung pergi menghadap wali kelas Kamui.

"ayo duduk Subaru, sebentar lagi giliranku."

"Shirou Kamui-kun.." gurunya memanggil.

"ah! Giliranku! Ayo Subaru!" Kamui berdiri diikuti oleh Subaru.

Subaru merasa banyak yang memperhatikannya, semuanya wanita. Ia sempat mendengar. 'wah.. cakep ya.' Dari seorang wanita, dan 'pantas Shirou-kun manis sekali, kakaknya saja manis...' seorang teman sekelas Kamui berbisik.

"anda wali dari Shirou Kamui-kun?" tanya guru itu.

"iya, Sumeragi Subaru." Subaru menjabat tangan wali kelas Kamui.

"baik... nilai-nilai Shirou-kun stabil, hanya nilai matematika dan IPA nya agak kurang? Walau masih diatas KKM." Guru itu meneruskan. Kamui hanya bersiul-siul polos dikursinya. Subaru melihat nilai Kamui.

'_nggak buruk.'_ Pikirnya, dan ia sedikit terkejut, nilai olahraga Kamui 96! Tinggi sekali.

"yah, anda bisa lihat, Nilai olahraga Kamui paling tinggi seangkatannya. Saya juga agak heran. Melihat betapa banyak absensi sakit milik Shirou-kun." Subaru tersenyum geli. Sakit? Sakit hati iya, sakit badan? Luka-luka, kehilangan banyak darah. Hebat sekali.

"itu saja Sumeragi-san. Tolong ditingkatkan lagi yah nilai matematika dan IPA-nya Kamui-kun." Gurunya tersenyum pada Kamui saat Subaru dan Kamui berdiri.

"baik, sensei." Kamui mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

::CLAMP School Garden::

"HOREE! NILAI OLAHRAGAKU TINGGI!" Kamui bersorak senang. Subaru tersenyum, disana ada Sorata yang entah kenapa, enggak terlalu cerah, dan Seichiiro yang agak kecewa, serta Arashi dan Karen. Yang kebalikannya.

"kulihat dari wajahmu, nilaimu tak begitu bagus, Sorata?" kata Subaru jahil.

"hu-uh! Nilai mah enggak penting! Sebentar lagi bumi bakalan hancur kalo kita mikirin nilai terus—aww!" telinga Sorata dijewer sama Seichiiro.

"ah ah ah, nilai juga penting Sorata-kun. Masa nilai matematika mu dibawah KKM?" Seichiiro berkata.

"matematika doang!"

"tapi nilai yang lainnya rata-rata semua. Yang lumayan bagus hanya olahragamu saja yang 80!"

"setidaknya ada yang bagus satu..."

"hahahaha, Aoki-kun, itu saja sudah bagus loh, mengingat tanggung jawab mereka sebagai 'Seven Seals' yang harus melindungi bumi, nilai jelek bukan apa-apa." Kata Karen menenangkan Sorata dan Seichiiro.

"huwee.. karen-san! Terima kasiiih!"

"lalu? Bagaimana nilai Kamui-kun?" tanya Karen pada Subaru.

"bagus kok, nilai Matematika dan IPA-nya agak kurang, walau masih diatas KKM, tapi nilai olahraganya fantastis, 96." Jawab Subaru.

"yang benar? Kau hebat Kamui! Well, wajar sih, 'Kamui' gitu loh. Pemilik kekuasaan dewa. Tenaganya kayak dewa, dan bodimu layaknya boneka barbie!" Sorata nyengir kuda.

"huh! Yang penting nilaiku lebih baik darimu!" ejek Kamui.

"TEMAN TEMAAN!" Yuzuriha berlari dari kejauhan, membawa keranjang yang cukup besar.

"Yuzuriha-chan!" Sorata memanggil gadis SMP itu.

"fuuh... akhirnya ketemu juga, kita piknik yuk! Biar enggak stress!" ajaknya sambil menyodorkan keranjang piknik

"PIKNIK! Hore! Aku ikut! Kalian juga kan, Kamui, Subaru-san, Seichiiro-san, nee-san, Karen-san?" ajak Sorata semangat.

"oke! Untuk merayakan nilai olahragaku yang fantastis!" Kamui mengangkat nilainya tinggi-tinggi.

"sip! Ayo kita piknik di... Ueno-park!" mereka semua menuju mobil seichiiro, dan sebelum itu, Kamui menarik Subaru sejenak, dan berbisik:

"_daisuki da yo, Subaru..."_

Subaru kaget, Kamui juga mencintainya. ia tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan mungil Kamui yang ia genggam semalaman dan berbisik juga:

"_boku mo, daisuki yo, Kamui."_

* * *

Author Note:

SELESAI! Saya mengerjakan ini 2 jam! Jari saya capek! Akhirnya... SubKam pertama saya jadi jugaa... senangnyaa... maaf kalo enggak jelas, ini terinspirasi pas lagi Try Out, (maklum, Author masih anak kelas 3 SMP...) kepikiran nilai, dan voila! Jadilah fic abal ini!

Read and Review Please!

~Hikari 'Nagisa' Yuy~


End file.
